The Mr Tux and Ms Guen Files
by Bml1997
Summary: Private and Trixy share some memories with the other penguins about their life as Mr. Tux and Ms. Guen. There are several of OCs in this one. Rated for my paranoia as always. Slight Trivate aka Private X OC
1. One Way to Kill a Spider

**A.N.-Hey everyone, this is an off shoot of A Trixy Situation, so if your like Little Christian, and are wondering about some of Trixy and Private's adventures in Texas, I hope this answers some questions. Anyway, hope you like it! Oh, yeah, and I'm writing this one at the same time as The Troublesome Picnic, so bear with me if I accidently upload the wrong chapter to the wrong story.**

Chapter 1: One Way to Kill a Spider

(Private's POV)

I was sitting on the floor in our HQ and was looking through an old photo album. "Hello, Private!" came a voice suddenly from behind me. I must have jump half foot into the air and then whip around.

"Oh, Trixy, it's just you." I say calming down.

"Who did you think I was? A badger? Anyway, what are you looking at?" Asks Trixy noticing the open book.

"Nothing much, just an old photo album."

"The one with all of our adventures as Mr. Tux and Ms. Guen?"

"Basically, there are some other pictures in there as well." Just then Skipper and Kowalski walk into the room.

"So, what are you two talking about?" asks Skipper noticing the two young penguins.

"Nothing much Skipper, we were just looking through an old photo album of our time in Texas, that's all." I reply.

"Oh, can we look, too?" asks Skipper who was still curious about Private's time as Mr. Tux.

"Oh, no, Skipper, I have a better idea." Says Kowalski. Skipper raises one of his nonexistent eyebrows and looks at Kowalski. "We can try out my newest invention; the _Flashback Viewer_. Good name, right?"

"Is it safe?" Trixy asks.

"Since when do you care if something's safe?" I ask Trixy. Trixy sticks her tongue out at me.

"Safe? Technically speaking; maybe. I'm about 87 percent sure it is." Replies Kowalski.

"Alright Kowalski, we'll try out your invention but I'll go first in case something goes wrong; Trixy's parents would kill me if I let her go first." I reply and walk over to the invention.

"Okay then, Private, put this hat on, while I push a few buttons here and there." I put on the kitchen strainer that Kowalski likes to use as invention hats and sit down on the floor while Kowalski continued to push buttons. I look over at Trixy; she was pouting, she had probably wanted to go first, like always. Just then the invention made a sound and Kowalski walks back over to me. "Now, Private, think back to any memory at all, so we can test it."

"Okay, Kowalski." I then start to think back to a very strong memory from years ago. I look over at the wall and see it there, too.

-Memory-

"Hey, Private! Come 'ere!" cried a way younger Trixy wearing two pigtails with giant bows. A younger me wearing a red baseball cap backwards (you know, like when you wear the bill in the back.) walks over to her.

"What is it, Trix?"

"Look!" Trixy is pointing at the old London Bridge which was being renovated.

-The Present-

"Oh, no, Private! Not this memory! Think of a different one, please!" pleaded Trixy, who had just figured out what this memory was of.

"Sorry, Trixy, but it's a strong memory and, well, they've already seen this much, so why not show them what happened next." I look over at Trixy; she doesn't say anything and is sitting on the floor with her flippers crossed glaring at the memory.

-Memory-

"Yeah, so?" the younger me replies.

"Let's go in-ves-ti-gate." Says the younger Trixy. "Did I pronounce that right? Mum said that I needed to work on my pro-noun-ci-ation of long words."

"Sounded fine to me. Are you really sure that you want to go over there? It doesn't look very safe."

"Oh stop being such a scaredy penguin, Priv. Wake up and give danger a high-five."

"But high-fiving you is dangerous enough for me. I don't want to give danger a high-five." The little Trixy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Private, you win. You can stay here, while I go take a look."

"No, if you go, then I have to go, remember what Lieutenant always says?"

"Never take a bath in Bisquick and cooking oil?"

"No, the othah thing."

"I don't remember that one."

"Nevah, nevah swim alone."

"But we aren't swimming, Priv. We're sliding."

"Same concept, I guess, because I know we aren't swimming. I guess I'll come with you."

"Oh yay!" she says as she grabs a piece of rope out of her backpack. "Let's go!" We tie the rope to the top of the wall and climb down it. We then belli-slide all the way to the bridge. "This is so cool!" We walk around the bridge playing leapfrog, until the little Trixy saw a spider. " Agh! Spidah!" shrieks Trixy. She jumps backward in surprised terror and lands on a detonator.

"Uh oh, I told you this was a bad idea." We quickly belli-slide away as the London Bridge exploded.

"Well, it did get rid of the spidah. "She says as we run back into the zoo.

-End of Memory-

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico look at Private and Trixy. "You two blew up London Bridge?" asks Skipper surprised.

"It was an accident, I assure you." says Trixy.


	2. The Fear of Badgers

**A.N.-Ever wonder why Private is scared of badgers? Well, find out my reason for his acute fear. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: The Fear of Badgers

(Trixy's POV)

"Okay, well, I guess its Trixy's turn, now." Says Kowalski.

"Yay! Private, I'm sure you'd rather me not do this memory, but because of the one you did, I shall do it!" I smile, I had also thought of mimicking Hans's laugh with it, but I decided against it. I walk over to the device, put the strainer on my head, and sit down. Within seconds my memory is on the wall.

-Memory-

A younger (but older looking than the last memory) Private and me were just sitting down after we had finished unpacking. "Gees, Trixy, how many bows did you bring?" asks the younger Private, still wearing his ball cap.

"I don't know, maybe a hundred?" the younger me states.

"Well, at least we're done. Maybe we can go meet some of the other zoo animals."

"I don't see why not." We stand back up and walk out of our habitat. We walk around the zoo and meet our new neighbors.

"Ello, I'm Private, and this is Trixy." Private kept saying to all the animals, that is, until we came up to the badger habitat. The younger Private froze in his tracks his eyes wide with fear. He had heard horrible things about badgers and was a bit nervous to meet some.

"Oh, come on, Priv, they're just badgers. If they try to eat you, don't worry, I won't let them. But if you're too chicken….." The younger Private glared at the younger me.

"I'm not a chicken." He simply said and he jumped into the badger habitat. The younger me follows him in.

-Present-

"N-no, n-not this one, Trixy! N-no! Agh!" says Private, he looked terrified.

"What's wrong with him?" Skipper asks.

"This is where Private's fear of badgers comes from." I grin a somewhat vicious smile.

-Memory-

"Hello." Says a blue-gray furred male badger. "I'm Butch, and this is Connor." Butch motioned towards his chocolate colored friend.

"Hello, Butch and Connor, I'm Private, and this is Trixy." Younger Private says as he motioned to the younger me.

"Well, that's a strange name for food." Connor says. Butch slaps the back of Connor's head. "Ow! Butch! What was that for?"

"Hehe, you'll have to excuse, Connor, he hasn't been entirely in his right mind recently." The taller badger said while glaring at his friend.

"Oh, okay." Private says.

"So, what do you badgers do around here for fun?" the younger me asks.

"We eat pesky neighbors!" says Butch as he launches towards Private.

"Agh!" Private and I scream together as we flee the badger habitat. We ran all the way back to our habitat and locked the door behind us.

"Okay, Private, I guess you were right, badgers are evil." Private didn't say anything. The younger me looks at the younger Private. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack he was so terrified. "Private? Are you okay?" He doesn't say anything. The younger me sits there for a minute then gets up and walks over to Private's bed. There I grab a lunicorn. I then give it to Private. He blinks the grabs and clutches it tightly. "I'm sorry, Private, I should nevah have made you go in there."

"I-its o-okay, I-I'll be f-fine." He stammered.

-End of Memory-

"Oh, so that's where Private's badger-phobia comes from." Kowalski says. We all look over at Private who was nightly clutching his lunicorn doll.

"If he just had the hat on, it'd be like déjà vu." I joked looking over at Private.

"Not funny, Trixy." Says Private.

"Okay, you two, the flashbacks aren't a competition, so why don't we have a flashback to a normal day in the life of Ms. Guen and Mr. Tux?" says Skipper noticing that Private and I were probably going to start arguing if something wasn't done.


	3. A 'Normal' Day

**A.N.- Here's chapter 3! **

Chapter 3: A 'Normal' Day

(Nobody's POV)

"Who should tell this one, Kowalski?" Private asks.

"Well, maybe….I'll be right back!" Kowalski then runs off into his lab and returns with another kitchen strainer. "You both can give the next memory." Private and Trixy look at the second strainer then back at Kowalski.

"Okay. How about that one day in August that absolutely nothing happened?" Trixy says.

"No, that wasn't a normal day, it was too calm." Skipper looks strangely at the two young penguins. "How about the day we met that komodo dragon?"

"Yeah, that one's good, they'll probably like that one." The two privates then walk over to the invention and put on the hats.

-Memory-

(Private's POV)

"Haha! Private, hurry up, you're going to miss it!" called Trixy.

"You still haven't told me where we're going, Trixy." I reply.

"Oh, stop whining, we're almost there!" We finish climbing up an extremely tall hill and sit down. I look around and don't see anything.

"Um, Trixy, what am I supposed to be looking at?" I ask confused.

Trixy rolls her eyes. "The sunset, you goose! I saw it the othah night, I thought it was beautiful."

"Oh, okay." I smile, it was rare that Trixy ever took the time to smell the roses, as the saying goes. In a few minutes the sun starts to go down. We sit there for the whole sunset. "You were right, Trix, that sunset was beautiful."

"Told you so." We go to get up and discover that it had gotten very dark, very quickly. We start to climb back down the hill. I slip.

"Whoa!" I say as I start to slide down the hill.

"Private!" All of a sudden I fall down a hole.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream and then I hit the ground hard.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I see Private disappear into the ground. "Private!" I scream as I try to climb as quickly as I could to him. I get to the hole and pull a ribbon from my backpack. I tie it to a tree and slip into the hole. "Hold on, Private! I'm coming, too!" I slide down the ribbon and land on the ground softly. Seeing how dark the passage is I pull a flashlight out my backpack. I shine it around and see a tunnel. _Private must have gone this way._ I then take off down the tunnel after him.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I get up and dust myself off. I look up at the hole. "Well, I guess I won't be going back up that way." I say. I turn around and look down the tunnel. That's when I hear a strange laugh-like sound. **_Mwahahahaha!_** "What's that?" I then stick to the tunnel's shadows and creep slowly down the tunnel.

"PRIVATE! Where are you?" I hear someone call. I then see Trixy's shadow on the wall. I wait until she is standing beside me, then I jump out and clamp a flipper over her beak.

"Shhhh! Trixy, it's me, Private." I say before releasing her.

"Private!" she whispers. "What was that all about? You almost gave me a heart attack….twice…in a five minute time span."

"That's strange I don't typically give you that reaction."

"And you aren't starting now." She says, glaring at me. "Anyway, why were you in the shadows? Why are we whispering?"

"I thought I heard a laugh and was going to go investigate."

"Are you sure that you didn't just hit your head and are now hearing imaginary voices? Maybe we should go get you back to the vet."

"I may have hit my head; but I doubt it. Let's just check this tunnel out first." We then inch slowly along the shadows and find a well lit chamber.

"Hmmm, this is strange. Maybe you did hear something, Priv." We continue walking into the chamber and see a desk. I go and walk over to it; on it is a blueprint of some sort.

"Trix, come here!" I whisper. Trixy waddles over to me.

"These look evil." She says. Just then a tall Komodo dragon walks into the room. He had a monocle on his right eye and had pear colored scales.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here in my secret lair!" the mysterious reptile exclaims angrily.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Tux and this is Ms. Guen." I say, not wanting to give out our normal names. "And, well, we accidently fell down a hole back that way and well; we were trying to find a way out."

"Oh, okay then, follow me." The reptile says. We follow the big lizard through some more chambers and halls and see some strange things. "You may call me Dr. Komodo."

"Okay, Dr. Komodo, what is all this stuff?" asks Trixy.

"Are you good or evil?" he asks. Trixy and I look strangely at each other before answering.

"Evil." I lied.

"Ah, okay, these are my plans for world domination." He says happily. "And here is the exit. Have a nice day." The Komodo dragon then pushes us out a door and slams it behind us.

"We have to get back in there!" says Trixy. "We need to go destroy those evil plans."

"Agreed." We then see the hill and run to it. I see the hole and we climb back down the hole using Trixy's ribbon and walk quickly down the tunnel. We look carefully around the chamber. "He's not here, let's hurry." We run into the chamber and Trixy pulls some matches, then lights one.

"Move over." She says burning the plans.

"Stop! Stop! What do you think you two are doing? And what are you doing back here!" screams Dr. Komodo as he runs into the room. "I thought you said that you were evil!"

"We lied." I said as we stared to run back down the tunnel.

"I will have revenge. You hear me? REVENGE!" we hear the villainous Komodo dragon yell. Trixy and I quickly scurry up the ribbon and untie it from the tree. We then belli-slide all the way back to our habitat. We run in and lock the door behind us.

"Well, that was an eventful night, was it not?" I ask.

"Yes, you could most definitely say that." Trixy replies laughing.

-End of Memory-

(Nobody's POV)

"You call _that_ a normal day?" asks Skipper.

"Basically." Says Trixy. "Not every day was like that, mind you."

"Yeah, but many days seemed to have that format." Private says.

"Format?" asks Kowalski.

"Yeah, format. The day would start out like a normal zoo animal's day, and then it somehow would turn into a crazy adventure of some sort." Answers Trixy.

"No golf?" asks Rico.

"We did play some miniature golf now and then, but that was only every other week or something." Private replies.


	4. Meeting Armadillo

**A.N.- This chapter probably isn't very good, just warning you. I was having the dreaded writer's block. But, anyway, here it is. I hope y'all like it fine.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Armadillo

(Skipper's POV)

"So, Private, why haven't you ever told us about that Dr. Komodo?" I ask.

"There wasn't ever really a reason for me to tell you." Private replies.

"And why's that?"

"Because he thinks that Trixy and I are dead."

"Anyway, what about the time you first met Armadillo Kid?" Kowalski says stepping into the awkward conversation. Trixy bursts out laughing. I raise a nonexistent eyebrow and look at her.

"Seriously? He still calls himself the Armadillo Kid! Isn't he like seventeen now? Wow!" Trixy says laughing. I look over at Private for an explanation. Instead, Private walks over to Kowalski's invention and puts a strainer on his head.

-Memory-

(Private's POV)

Trixy had just switched over to wearing her feathers in a ponytail instead of the two pigtails. I have on a little red bowtie. We were getting ready to go out for a round of miniature golf. I walk over to the golf club rack and pick up our favorites. "Hey, Private. Are we going to go by Mr. Tux and Ms. Guen while we're there again?" asks Trixy.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"O-kay." I reply looking strangely at Trixy. We then grab our golf clubs and exit the habitat. We then head over to the golf course. Soon an armadillo walks over to us.

"Are you Mr. Tux?" the armadillo asks me.

"Um yes, and who are you." I ask.

"You can call me Armadillo Kid. I hear that you're the best golfer in these parts, and I want to see just how good you really are." Says Armadillo Kid.

"Sure, I'll play a game against you." I reply. I look at Trixy and she nods her head.

"Hello, Armadillo Kid. I'm Ms. Guen, I play everyone he plays, so this will be a three way." Trixy says.

"Um, okay, I guess that'll work." We head over to hole one; and he beats me at that hole by one swing. We each go back and forth winning and losing, that is, until hole eighteen. I beat both he and Trixy with a hole-in-one. "You are good, but that was just a lucky shot. I'll be back for a rematch. And I will win." The crazy armadillo then leaves.

"Well, that was strange." Says Trixy.

"Yes. But did you see that shot! It was great, was it not?" I ask Trixy. I actually ask her this several times on the way back to our habitat. That is, until Trixy snapped.

"PRIVATE! If you ask me that one more time….." I made the mistake of asking a question just then.

"Or what?" Trixy then picks up her golf club and puts it in my face. "Private. Zip. It. Now." My eyes grow large.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I say backing up slowly. Trixy was about to become violent, I could tell. Obviously she didn't like that I replied because she launches herself at me. "Ahhhh!" I scream and I run. Trixy chases me, but when we get home she switches her golf club for a less painful broom and tries to attack me with it. I climb up the light pole beside our habitat.

"What part of zip it didn't you understand, Private! The zip! Or the it!" When Trixy finally calmed down I slip back down the pole.

"I'm sorry Trixy, I guess that that shot kind of went to my head."

"Kind of? KIND OF! Private….*sigh* Good night." Trixy then walks into the habitat and slams the door behind her. I hear it lock. _Well, I guess I deserved that._ I lean against the door. It wasn't long until Trixy opened it again and let me go to bed. The next morning I was overly nice to her, trying to make up for that night.

-End of Memory-

(Nobody's POV)

"That's quite a temper you had there, Trixy." Says Kowalski somewhat nervously.

"Eh. It wasn't too, too, bad. She's had worst." Private says. Trixy glares at him and Private takes half a step back.

"So, back to the villain thinking you two were dead…." says Skipper.

"That was because of Komodo's revenge for his failed plan of revenge." Trixy says. "We can tell that memory next."


	5. The Revenge of Dr Komodo

**A.N.- Hey everyone! this one's rather on the long side, and is hopefully better than the last chapter. Enjoy, and please review/PM me any ideas for this fanfic you may have or questions you want me to answer via a chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Revenge of Dr. Komodo

(Nobody's POV)

"Which are we telling, Trix, the revenge or the revenge for the revenge?" asks Private.

"Uh, how about in order?" Trixy replies.

"Works for me." Trixy and Private put the strainers back on their heads and the memory begins.

-Memory-

(Trixy's POV)

"Happy birthday, Trixy!" Private says waking me up.

"Huh?" I reply sleepily. Then I realized what Private had said. "Oh, thank you. How old am I turning again?"

"You don't remember?"

"Private, I'm half asleep."

"Twelve."

"What?"

"Twelve, you're turning twelve."

"Oh, okay, thank you. You know what? I think I'm going back to sleep, good night." I then went back to sleep.

(Private's POV)

After Trixy went back to sleep, I quietly walked out of the habitat and went for a walk. I was walking over to Trixy's boyfriend's habitat. I needed to remind him about Trixy's birthday. I hopped into the Common Murre habitat.

"Hey, Samuel." I call.

"What, Private." Asks Samuel already annoyed.

"I'm just reminding you that today's Trixy's birthday. You forgot last year."

"If that's all, then please go away. I'm busy."

"Okay, bye." I then walk back to the penguin habitat. When I get there, Trixy is up and was swimming in the pool. She stops swimming when she sees me.

"Hey, Private, where were you?"

"Oh, nowhere, I just went for a walk that's all. Anyway, hold on a second and I'll have your present for you." I run into the habitat not waiting for her to answer. Soon I come back out with a wrapped present for her. "Here." I say giving her the gift. She takes it and opens it.

"Oh, Private, it's beautiful." Trixy says as she picks up the feather clip in her flipper.

"It's not just a feather clip, it has a built in skeleton key, too. I thought that would be helpful to have if you got captured or something." I say.

"How did you get that in there?"

"Lieutenant had his team's scientist do it for me."

"Thank you. I like it a lot. Can you put it in?"

-Present-

(Skipper's POV)

"I thought this was memory was about the revenge of Dr. Komodo?" I ask.

"It is. We just haven't gotten there yet." Private replies.

"Well, can you just skip ahead to that part?"

"Ugh, fine." Says Trixy.

-Memory-

(Trixy's POV)

After Private put the feather clip in, it wasn't long until I had to test it out. It was noon and the day had gone by like any other day at the zoo. That is, until two foxes leapt into our habitat. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Your worst nightmare." Says one of the vixens.

"Spidahs?" I ask.

"Badgers?" Private asks.

"Uh, no, neither of those. But, anyway, you two are coming with us. Sarah, if you'll do the honors." Says one of the foxes to the other, who we are guessing is Sarah.

"Certainly, Ally." Sarah then drops some sort of round object at our feet. Sweet smelling smoke begins to fill the air around us. It was not long until we passed out.

(Private's POV)

When Trixy and I awoke we were in a cage hanging from the ceiling of an underground chamber. "Agh, what happened?" Trixy asks as she wakes up.

"It looks like we're in Dr. Komodo's underground tunnels." I say.

"You are correct, Mr. Tux." Says a familiar voice from the shadows. Dr. Komodo then steps forward.

"Komodo!" Trixy exclaims. "Why are we here?"

"Must you even ask, Ms. Guen? Revenge. You destroyed my plans for world domination three years ago, and I want revenge. Revenge on you, and the whole world."

"What did the world ever do to you?" I ask.

"It took me from my home in Indonesia and put me in sideshow circuses. Years of my life I sat in a cage while children poked sticks at me. It was horrible. That's why the must pay." Just then the two vixens walked into the room. "Ah, yes, and I am sure that you have met Sarah and Ally already. They are my hench-girls, they are well trained in all of the fighting arts and have excellent aim with daggers and knives. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a world to concur." Komodo then walked out of the chamber leaving Trixy and I in our cage. This time I got to get a rather good look at our captors; Sarah was a tall red fox with black paws, a pink nose, violet eyes, and a black spiked collar around her neck. Ally on the other hand, was a tall tan fox white back paws, a little black nose, sea-green eyes, and a purple bandana.

"How are we going to escape with those two watching us?" Trixy whispers.

"Um…Oh! I know!" I then call to the foxes. "Hello, but um, if this is to be Ms. Guen's and my last moments together, can we get some privacy?"

The fox girls blink for a moment. "Uh, sure, we'll give you five minutes." Says Ally. They then got up and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about, Private?" asks Trixy obviously confused.

"Our way out of here. Give me your feather clip." Trixy hands me her feather clip.

"My I ask why?"

"Remember how I told you earlier that it had a built in key?"

"Oh, yeah." I push the fake jewel in the center of it and a key pops out. I then put the key into the lock and turn it. The cage door drifts open and we jump out of the cage. Sarah and Ally choose that very second to walk back into the room.

"Huh? What are you two doing out of there? Get back in there." Says Sarah.

"I don't think so." Replies Trixy who had slid to the floor and swept the feet out from under the vixen. Trixy then takes off her ribbon and ties up the fox while I and the other guard just stood there. "You two going to fight or what?" The vixen looks at me then pulls out a dagger from the sheath at her side. She then gives it to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Go, Komodo should be in his lab. I'll take care of Sarah."

"But why?"

"I'm a double agent." She says with a smile before attacking her partner. Trixy and I flee the chamber and belli-slide to the lab. We enter the lab to see Dr. Komodo standing in front of a control panel; he was about to push a large button when we entered the room.

"Komodo!" I say when we enter the room. Dr. Komodo whips around to see us.

"How- How did you get out of there!" he exclaims.

"Talent." Says Trixy. "Anyway, surrender now."

"Why would I an adult surrender to a couple of twelve year olds?" he laughs.

"Because we can beat you and you know it." I say. Trixy and I then leap at him and tackle him. Trixy takes her ribbon and ties him up with a nice pretty bow. Ally then walks into the room, she had a few cuts here and there, but otherwise looked unhurt from her tangle with Sarah.

"Good job, you two. I'll take it from here." Ally says picking up the tied up villain. "You two aren't from some type of military school are you?" We shake our heads. "Well, then, where'd you learn all of those moves?"

"My brother and his girlfriend." I say.

"Oh, and what's their names?"

"Lieutenant and Anita."

"Anita? I know her, we trained together back when I was your age. I'll make sure and them about this next time I see them. Well, good bye, and you two please try to stay out of trouble." Ally then knocks the villain unconscious and takes off down the tunnel. Trixy and I soon follow her and go back to our habitat.

"I'm sorry that Dr. Komodo ruined your birthday." I say when we get back home.

"Are you kidding? This was probably the best birthday ever!" she replies. I look at Trixy then at the sky and shake my head.

-End of Memory-

(Kowalski's POV)

"You two were very brave for twelve year olds." I say.

"Well, Kowalski, we didn't really have a choice, did we?" asks Trixy. "I mean if we had freaked out then we probably wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

"She's got a point, Kowalski." Says Skipper. I roll my eyes.


	6. The R of the R of Dr Komodo: Part 1

**A.N.- I was feeling that this chapter would have been too long if I just had it as one chapter instead of two, so I'm splitting it up into two parts. I hope you all like it! Plus, I really wanted to put a cliffhanger on this one, which I did. Mwahaha! lolz! ;)**

Chapter 6: The Revenge of the Revenge of Dr. Komodo: Part 1

(Trixy's POV)

"Okay, now tell us about the other revenge." Says Skipper eagerly. Private takes his strainer of his head for some odd reason and I look at him strangely.

"What is it, Private?" I ask a bit concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I just really don't want to tell much about this memory. My memory probably has some differences from yours." He replies quietly.

"Well, how about you tell what you want, and I'll tell the rest. Deal?"

"Deal." Private puts his strainer back on his head and everyone looks back to the wall.

-Memory-

(Trixy's POV)

I was sitting on my bunk reading a book when Private, who happened to be wearing his red cap again, walks into the room. I look up from the novel at him and notice that he is acting rather strangely. "Hey, Priv, is there something wrong?" I ask.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." Private replies smiling, in a somewhat nervous looking way.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, in that case, I think it's about time we plan an attack on Komodo. Remembah how he attacked us last time? I would really rather that that doesn't evah happen again."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Private still had a strange look on his face; he also looked as if he was arguing with himself in his head about something. _What's wrong? I know you're trying to hide something. Why can't you just say what's bothering you? Please, tell me._ I then get up from my bunk and tap on the wall next to it; the wall flips around reveling a map of Dr. Komodo's tunnels and the surrounding land both above and below the ground.

"Okay, so I was thinking we have an early attack through the front door."

"Front door! Trixy are you mad! That's suicidal; no we need to have a late attack through the ventilation system here." He answers pointing at a place on the map with his flipper.

"No vents, they're too dark and cramped."

"We can always wear the light-hats."

"But those always mess up my hair!" Private sighs making him look like his normal self again for just that moment. "Private, are you sure there isn't something that you need to tell me?" I ask for a second time. Private is quiet for a second.

"No, I'm not sure." I look strangely at Private.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, nevahmind."

"No, tell me what you were going to say." Private shakes his head.

"No." I look at the ceiling of the inside of our habitat and take a deep breath.

"Fine. So, we'll take a late attack through the back entrance?"

"That still doesn't sound like the best idea, but I guess we could do that one; it's saner than your last idea." I glance angrily over at Private, he still didn't quite look normal.

-Present-

(Trixy's POV)

"You know, Private, you still haven't evah told me what you were going to say at that time." I say.

"And I still don't want to." Private replies. Skipper raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Come on, Private, please!"

"If he doesn't want to tell you, then just leave him be, Trixy." Says Skipper coming to Private's defense.

"*Sigh* Okay, let's get back to the memory, shall we?"

-Memory-

(Private's POV)

"Hey!" exclaims Trixy. "My first plan wasn't that bad."

"Oh, yes it was."

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh." Trixy shoots another glare at me. "Anyway, why don't we go ahead and pack our backpacks?"

"Sure." I then walk over to the corner nearest to my bunk and pick up our backpacks. "Okay, so we'll need rope, flashlights, my feather clip, is there anything else you can think of?"

"Um…" I tap my flipper on my beak thinking. "That sounds like everything."

"Great, well, maybe we should go ahead and starting heading over there."

"Yeah." We then exit our habitat and then belli-slide out of the zoo and into the dusty hillside.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

It wasn't look until we came across the back entrance to Dr. Komodo's not-so-secret lair. The entrance was nothing but a hidden door under an old cactus. Private pushes near the bottom of the cactus and it slides to the left. I tie the rope to the cactus and we slide down it into the dark tunnel below. When we reach the bottom Private and I take out our flashlights and flip them on; the shadows flee to the tunnel's sides. We waddle forward for what feels like forever before we stop. We then turn off and put away our lights then continue on in the dark. Why? We did this because we were close to the main chamber and we didn't want to give away our position. Soon we come to another halt, but this time we stopped at the entrance to the well-lit cavern. Private sticks his head around the edge of the wall and looks both ways. "All clear!" he whispers. We continue on into the chamber and find ourselves in a net.

"Greeting, children." Says Dr. Komodo laughing evilly while walking out of the shadows. This time, besides wearing his monocle, he was wearing a white lab coat. "I take it that you couldn't wait to get captured by me again?"

"Komodo!" I exclaim.

"That's Dr. Komodo, to you missy."

"Whatever. So what's your plan for revenge this time?"

"How did you know?"

"You're an evil villain, we did the math." Private replies.

"Well, anyway, I suppose that you'd like to hear my plan before you die?"

"Please." I say mockingly. Dr. Komodo rolls his reptilian eyes.

"Well, before I can do that, you two need to be put into my new penguin-flipper-cuffs."

"Flipper-cuffs?" asks Private.

"Yes, flipper-cuffs." Komodo then pushes a button on a remote that he pulled from a pocket. The net opens and we fall to the floor, but before we could get up, a board with the flipper cuffs flips up from behind us and clamps onto our flippers.

"Ow!" I exclaim. "That hurt! They're a bit too tight, aren't they?"

"No, they're a perfect fit." Komodo smirks. He then presses another button on his remote and a smart board-like projection board lowers from the ceiling. The cavern's lights dim and the board comes to life. "As you can see, this was step one." He says pointing at the picture of us in the flipper-cuffs. "Step two, is to eliminate you creatively."

"Uh, question! How are you getting rid of us exactly." I ask.

"You both will know in a minute, just be patient. Now where was I….Oh, yes. Step three is to dominate the world."

"Is there a specific way you plan on doing that?" Private asks.

"No. But, anyway, now to dispose of you two. I'm tired of how you keep messing up my plans." Komodo walks over to Private and pushes a button on his flipper-cuffs.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking him to his doom. Haven't you been paying attention?" Private falls from the cuffs and land hard on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt." Private starts to stand up, but instead, Komodo grabs him and takes off with him down the tunnel.

"PRIVATE!"


	7. The R of the R of Dr Komodo: Part 2

**A.N.- Here's part two, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Revenge of the Revenge of Dr. Komodo: Part 2

-Memory-

(Private's POV)

Komodo picked me up and ran with me under an arm into his dark tunnel system. "PRIVATE!" I hear Trixy cry. It wasn't long until Dr. Komodo came to a stop outside a pit that was beside a cactus.

"Here we are. I heard that you like badgers, so I thought I'd do you a service and create some mutant badgers. Very hungry, mutant badgers." Dr. Komodo says evilly.

"N-no! N-not badgers! Agh!" I scream as Komodo drops me into the pit. I hit the ground and see several pairs of bright red eyes coming closer to me. Soon five mutant badgers come out into the moonlight for me to see them. They were all as black as night with almost glowing red eyes. They were about double or triple the size of an average badger; and looked as hungry as they were huge. I stand up and back up to the wall. "G-good b-badgers, d-don't eat m-me." The badgers looked as though they could care less and continued to stalk towards me. I look around and see a small ledge about half-way up and jump for it. I just barely grabbed on when a badger leaped at me. I pulled myself up on the ledge. The badgers start to leap wildly up towards me on the ledge, but I was just out of their reach. I jump again and grab onto the edge of the pit and pull myself out. When I got out I reached a flipper up to my hat to readjust it, but find that it wasn't there. I look back into the badger infested and see my little red cap sitting on the ledge. _Well, I guess I've lost that hat._ I start to walk back in the direction of the lair to see a huge explosion. "TRIXY!" I quickly belli-slide over to the former-lair.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I see Dr. Komodo walk back into the room. "What did you do with him." I demand.

"Oh, nothing, I just fed him to his worst fear. Mwahahahaha! But, I still don't know what yours is, so I'm just going to leave you there and set my lair on self-destruct. I hope you like explosions." Dr. Komodo pushed another button on his evil remote and the count-down started.

**_Self-destruct in thirty seconds. Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…_**

Komodo quickly runs out of the lair. _Great, well, I'm not going out this way. _I look over in the floor where Dr. Komodo had been a second ago; in the floor was his remote. _Ah hah! If only I could just get that remote…_ I look up at the cuffs and see the release button. I lean my head as close to it as possible and hit the button with my beak. The cuffs release me and I fall onto the floor. I quickly slide over to the remote. "Now what on earth did Komodo press?" I start pressing random buttons on my way out of the lair. About six buttons later I was out of the lair and I hear the villainous lair explode behind me. **_KABOOOOOOM_**! "Oh, so it was that button." I continue walking for a second; then I remember about Private. "Oh, no!" I slide off in pursuit of the badger pit.

* * *

(Private's POV)

When I get to the debris I start to look through it desperately looking for any sign of Trixy. "Trixy! Trixy? Are you here?" I search for what feels like hours, and I look over to see that dawn was fast approaching. "No, no, she can't, she can't be dead. No, I shan't believe it." But of course that was easier said than done. I started to cry and gave up the search and start to walk slowly back home crying the whole time. "It should have been me; she was too brave for her to die this way."

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I finally find the badger pit and hop down into it. "Private! Have you been eaten?" I look around and see Private's favorite hat. I run over to it and pick it up. Then the badgers come, their eyes glowing an evil shade of red.

"Grrrrrrr." Growls the badgers.

"Grrrrrrrrr, to you, too. You want be growling when I'm done with you." I growl back and leap at them. I fight them until they run back to wherever they were from with their tails tucked between their hind-legs. "Yeah, you better run, you cowards!" I pick Private's hat back up and climb out of the pit. When I get to the top I hug Private's hat to my chest and start to cry. "Why? Why did I have to be the one still alive? It should have been me. It was my horrible, insane idea." I start to walk slowly home deeply saddened.

* * *

(Private's POV)

When I get back to the habitat, I'm surprised to see the light on. _We must have left it on when we went to go stop Komodo._ I walk to the door and open it to see Trixy sitting, crying in front of the telly watching _The Lunicorns._ "Trixy!" I exclaim. She whips around and seeing that I was really there she jumps up and runs over to me.

"Private! I thought you were dead!" She says giving me a hug.

"I thought you were dead, too. I heard the explosion….and…." then we remember, Komodo was still out there exacting his revenge on the world. "We need to go stop him."

"No, Ally's already on it. I called her about and she said to stay where we were. She also said that we need to transfer to a different zoo, far away from here; such as one in New York."

"Oh, okay. Maybe Central Park Zoo? I've heard good things about that zoo."

"Exellent idea. Let's start packing."

-End of Memory-

(Private's POV)

"After that we were transferred, and Trixy's crate was sent to the wrong zoo. Originally, we were both supposed to have been sent here, but someone changed the shipping log." I say finishing.

"And that's the end of Dr. Komodo's revenge." Says Trixy.

"Wow, just wow." Says Kowalski. "Who changed the log?"

"We're pretty sure it was Private's brother. Why he would do something like that, I don't know."

"I thought that Private left Texas because of an incident with Armadillo Kid." Says Skipper.

"No. He just stopped golfing because of it." Trixy says. "If you'd like, we can tell that memory next."


	8. Late

**A.N.- I think that this will be the last chapter of this one. Now to work on my next ones! lol**

Chapter 8: Late

(Skipper's POV)

"As a matter of fact, I do want to know." I say.

"Alright, I'll tell my point of view, because it sounds like you've already heard most of Private's." says Trixy.

"Yeah, he told us in a flashback when Armadillo Kid challenged him to another rematch here at the zoo." Kowalski says.

-Memory-

(Trixy's POV)

It was Saturday and I had had a cold all week. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you, Trixy? I don't have to go golfing today." Asks Private.

"No, I want you to go golfing, I'll be fine. Go have fun." I say. The actual reason I wanted him to go was because he wouldn't leave me alone always asking if I needed something, he was just being…a bit too helpful. Private grabs his golf club and leaves the habitat. _Finally some peace and quiet!_ I walk over to my backpack and pull out a new book I had found the other day; The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle. _This sounds interesting._ I was about half-way through the mystery novel when Private came back.

"I'm nevah, evah going to play golf evah again." He mumbles.

"What happened?" Private then told me about how Armadillo Kid challenged him to a re-match, and how he won by ruining that little girl's ice cream. He said he got her another one after the match.

"I still feel terrible about it, Trixy. I'm nevah going to play that accursed game evah again."

"Okay, so you got a bit too competitive, that's no reason to quit. You just need to turn your competitiveness down a notch."

"No, Trixy, I quit."

"Fine. If you want to quit, then quit, we'll just have to come up with something else to do with our weekends. Like, I could teach you to read."

"And since when can you read?"

"Mum taught me while I was grounded. Kind of like how Lieutenant taught you how to sneak up on someone."

"Yeah, I guess so. That was funny though, that time when I was practicing…"

"Maybe to you it was, but I, myself, wasn't very fond of it."

"Your reaction was so hilarious, though."

"Oh, just zip it. I guess we'll just have to wait until next weekend to see what we should do."

-End of Memory-

(Nobody's POV)

"It's a short memory, I know, but you already knew the rest of it, Skipper." Trixy says. All of a sudden loud music comes from above the penguin HQ.

"Is it 2200 hours already, Kowalski?" asks Skipper.

"It would appear so, Skipper." Replies Kowalski.

"2200 hours! Oh, man Skippsy's going to kill me." Trixy says. The penguins look over at her.

"What do you mean?" asks Private.

"I told her I'd be back by 2000 hours; that was two hours ago."

"Oh, don't worry about that, soldier, I'll call her and tell her what happened." Says Skipper heading to the phone. "Hey, Skippsy. Yes, Trixy's here…No, it's not her fault she and Private we testing a new invention for Kowalski…I know it's time for lights out… Hey, why doesn't she spend the night here…or with Marlene, that works, too…Yes, she'll be back over there before the zoos open in the morning. Good-bye." Skipper walks back over to the group of penguins. "Okay, Trixy, Skippsy says you can stay the night here at the zoo, with Marlene, and you have to be back over there first thing in the AM."

"Oh yay! Sleep ovah!" cried both Private and Trixy.

"No, no, not a sleep over. She's just sleeping at Marlene's tonight because it's too dark for her to go home right now."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Laughs Trixy. "Thank you, Skipper. Good night, everyone!" Trixy then climbs up the ladder and goes over to Marlene's habitat.

"Alright, men. Operation: Bed Time, is now a go. Good night." The team then climbs into their bunks and goes to bed. Tomorrow Trixy leaves first thing after everyone had woken up for the penguin habitat in West Park Zoo.

"Good-bye!" Trixy waves to Private before belli-sliding away.

"Good-bye." Private waves after her.


End file.
